There have been many check valves proposed in the prior art but in most instances they are apt to become cocked in the interior seat provided by an annulr abutment in the pipe fitting in which they are located upon severe retropressure. When this happens it is almost impossible to get them out without dismantling the piping or in fact utilizing a new fitting, and it is the purpose of the present invention to avoid such wobble and to stabilize the check valve assembly as a whole so it is longer lasting and it will not become cocked or damaged or disrupted.